Train Ride
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Choo-Choo!


From the window, came Sogeking. Robin, depressed at her situation, saw him. "Mr. Long Nose!? What are you doing here?" She thought, shocked. Sogeking opened the window door. "I've come to save you, Robin!" He said in his superhero voice. "What are you doing here? If CP9 sees you…" "Don't worry; they're busy with the rest of the Marines doing something. He pulled out some of the octopus shoes he had. "Here, use these. They can grapple onto the-" "You all don't know what you're getting into! This is CP9, they're nothing like what we've fought before-" Someone was coming in the car she was in. In a quick attempt, Sogeking hid under Robin's cloak. She sat on his lap. "Nico Robin, are you going crazy?" The official asked her. "Why are you talking to yourself?" She looked away. "Just a little…overwhelmed." She answered. "Leave me be." "Well, considering where you're going, I'd be a little out of it, too." He laughed and went back to his post. "Something else seemed off about her…but what?"

On the other train car, were the CP9 members with the Marines. Kalifa was there in front. "I have a special request for you all in here." She said, as formal as she could be. "I'm in need of…sexual pleasure." The Marines looked at her strangely. She pulled down her stockings. "I will give you all one chance for pleasure." She pulled down her panties. "You must last at least one minute with me, or I'll consider your shortcoming sexual harassment." "What?! Are you serious?!" One Marine said. "If you decline on my offer, I'll also consider that sexual harassment." Kalifa pulled up her dress and spread herself out open. "Now, as you can see, I'm ready for your perverted genitalia to defile me. "Do you really expect us to fall for-" Around 84% of the train unbuckled their pants and prepared for the wet and open-end slophole that awaited them on the floor. Kaku looked from the corner of his eye. "How degrading." He said. The first Marine went for it. He was able to get into her fairly easy. "Whoa. She's really loose." He said. "No need to rush to make a line! She's already loose as is!" Another Marine called out. Everyone got in a line, with the Marines in the back reluctantly getting in it.

Back in the car with Robin and Sogeking, Sogeking was feeling a little shaky. "Why here of all places, Nico Robin?" He said, still in his persona. "I wanted to experience one last moment of enjoyment, Mr. Long Nose." She told him, moaning lowly. "With you here, I can do that, even in this awkward way of doing so." "She's using her power to have sex with me." Sogeking thought. "But damn it, why here? This is really uncomfortable…" "Robin, is there any way we can do this in a more comfortable position?" "I doubt it." She said. "Be thankful that official didn't notice you under me. " "But this is-" Sogeking was cut off by Robin's hand. He was muffling for a little bit, but stopped. Muffles became licks and slurping. "This is too much; he's eating me out and fucking me at the same time!" She thought, getting overcome by pleasure. "What else can I do…?" She sprouted her ass on the window. "Mr. Long Nose, put your fingers in my pussy." She said to him. "Where? I can't see it." Robin put his hand on her ass. He felt it for a little and found her vagina. He began to finger her. "Ohh, that's it! I'm at my limit!" She said loudly. "Robin, keep quiet!" Sogeking whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed with passion! You're giving me so much, so much~" She licked his nose and went for his mouth for a kiss. "So naughty, so disgraceful! My juices are all on his mouth and I'm licking them up with our saliva mixed together!" "If Sanji saw this…"

A few cars from the one where the two former Strawhats were, Sanji was wondering what was going on with the line. "What is this?" He asked. "Shit! It's you!" A Marine said. He looked around. "Listen, I haven't gotten any ass in a while and Kalifa's offering herself!" "Wait, who's offering herself?" "She's one of the members of CP9. She took off her panties and she's letting everyone on the car fuck her for a-" Sanji kicked him and all the others away, trying to get to the already loose and sullied Kalifa. When he saw her messy and sloppy vagina dripping with juice and cum, steam shot out of his nose and ears. His pants came off instantly, boner-ready. "Here I cummmmmmmmmmmm!" He yelled, getting inside of her. "Oh, eager are we?" She said, looking at him. "Hm? I haven't seen you around before." "Oh, I'm a newcomer. I'm getting to know the ropes-Ohhhh!" He was captivated by the loose and messy vagina. "It's so warm and moist!" Sanji thrusted and thrusted inside of Kalifa. She became overwhelmed. "This one is serious." She thought. "It's as if he's waited his whole life for this opportunity." "Finally, a vagina!" He thought, tears rolling from his face. "All of those times I got raped by that Marimo shithead, Now I can heal my wounds of hurt with this mademoiselle's soft, pink womanhood!" He picked her up by the legs and began to pump up and down. She moaned loudly at his untamed lust. From the next car, her cries could be heard. "She's making too much noise." Lucci said.

Finally, Robin and Sogeking were nearing their climax. The two were no longer hiding and were finishing up in the open. "Here I come, Nico Robin!" Sogeking said with bravery. "Give me all of your wondrous seed, Sogeking! All of it!" She cried. "Here it comes, Surefire-Impregnation White STARRRRRRRRR!" Sogeking came inside of Robin, who came with him simultaneously. The official from before came in, wondering what the noise was about. "What the- who are you-" Robin's arm sprouted on his body and mouth. "Leave, Sogeking. I'll handle him." She told him. "So be it, Nico Robin. Farewell!" He went back out the window. The official's eyes were covered. From CP9's car, a scream was heard. "Hm? Was that Nico Robin?" Blueno said. "I'll check on her." He used his Door-Door ability. "Everyone is loud tonight." Kaku said. "Especially Kalifa. That woman is never into the train rides this much." He got up. "I should probably see if she's okay." "Don't make a mess." "Now, now. I'm not into such things, or women like her at all." Kaku opened the door and saw Sanji cumming inside of Kalifa. "Oh, what a sight to see!" Kaku said, amused at Kalifa's shame. "You seem to be enjoying the train ride a little too much, it would seem." "Usopp? I finally did it! I got inside a woman!" He said, mistaking the CP9 agent for his former crewmate. "Took me long enough, but I went and did it!" "Usopp? I don't know of anyone like that, young man." Kaku told him. "But it would seem you got to know Kalifa here fairly well." "You…stop looking at me like that!" Kalifa said, still catching her breath. "That's sexual harassment…" She looked at Sanji. "You sexually harassed me too." Sanji's heart jumped out of his mouth. "H-how did I do that, my dear? You were fucking everyone else on this train!" "You lasted too long. And you took over, penetrating me with your virgin penis. You had me against my will." She had a sparkle in her eye. "And it was amazing. Disgraceful, but amazing." "This is too much for me to handle!" Kaku said laughing. "Wait until the other members hear this!" "Kaku! Don't you dare say a word of this to Spandam!" "I'd listen to her if I were you, Kaku." Lucci said. "She got one of the Gorosei with her claims." "Wait a minute, which one?"

Back at Robin's car, Blueno saw the official without his pants on and Robin, who was sullied with Sogeking's seed still. "For you to do such a thing, this is unacceptable." He told him. "It wasn't me, it was-" The official was shot with the finger gun in the chest. "Nico Robin, is there any blood?" "No, I don't think so." "I'm going to get Kalifa." He went to the other car. "Kalifa, I need you at Nico Robin's car." He saw his cohort in all of her lustful glory. "For what reason?" She asked him. They went to Robin's car and she saw her also in a messy state. "Oh, we both got something we wanted tonight." She said to her, smiling. "I didn't want that at all! He came to me, knowing I couldn't do anything to him!" She lied. "Oh, what a terrible liar you are. I can see it in your eyes." Kalifa looked at Robin. "You have a swirl of emotions inside of you. Emotions that you may never feel again." She looked at the official. "And I can't help but think that he had nothing to do with it at all." Kalifa stood up. "Lucci, use your Zoan powers and smell Nico Robin's vagina and then this one's scent." Lucci stood right there. "I'll take your word for it." He said. "In any case, I can see it from your perspective. If you want, I can just accept your lie and we can end this night comfortably. What say you?" Robin looked away. "So be it." Kalifa adjusted her glasses and left. "Whoever you had sex with left a very enticing scent behind. It's making me wet just smelling it." She smiled.

On the top of the train, Sogeking was watching Franky fight the newcoming member of CP9, Nero. He was in his own world. "Hey, did you get her?" He asked. "No, I couldn't." Sogeking told him. "But fear not, Franky! Strawhat Luffy and his crew won't let her get away so easily!" Nero smelled the air. "What is that smell?" "That my friend, is the smell of VICTORY!"


End file.
